


One day, we're gonna get out

by bittersweet (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, theres fluff at the end because im a huge sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What if you get caught?" Harry asks in a hushed whisper as Louis grinds relentlessly against the bars of their cell. "What're they gonna do, inprison me?" He replies, smirking as he rolls his hips against the metal pole.<em> (or, a drabble about harry and louis as prisoners grinding against poles).</em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day, we're gonna get out

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really bad and it's late and i just really wanted an au where harry and louis were cellmates and louis grinds against the poles of their cell, alright? (inspired by the kiss you preview video where there's a pole and louis in a jail setting involved).

Harry Styles is in prison, and that, really, should probably suck.

He's supposed to be stuck there for five years, behind bars, locked up like an animal. He should be considered an animal according to police, because he'd smuggled drugs on an airplane to somewhere he can't even remember now. He was young and foolish and stupid, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now, was there?  
He should be moping and crying and begging for someone to release him, but he doesn't.

The reason for that is a blue eyed boy with a filthy mouth and filthier intentions, who goes by the name of Louis Tomlinson.

He's quite gorgeous, really, fringe the color of caramel swooped in front of his eyes and childish features among his tan face. Harry hasn't got the slightest clue of _what on Earth_ had gotten him to this place, but here they are, together with two beds and a toilet and hideous orange suits.

He's heard of horror stories of other cellmates getting into catfights with eachother, ending in bloody noses and bandaged knuckles, but it wasn't like that with him and Louis. It was just the two of them, their neverending banter, sweet kisses, and dirty grinding sessions, because Louis, being Louis, had found another use for the bars they were caged in.

Every night, when the lights in the hallway outside their cell were turned off and they could barely see eachother, Louis grabs Harry's hand and drags him to the metal bars that prevented them from having any contact with the outside world.

"Ready?" He whispers, and _oh_ , Harry's always ready.

So Louis grinds against the pole, slowly, teasingly at first, and when he notices the evident hard-on in Harry's orange jail uniform, grinds faster, rolling his hips against the cool metal. Harry brings his hand to his mouth, in an attempt to stiffle his moan, because _oh, Louis looks so good_ and _oh, he'd love to see those hips grinding against his own_ and _oh, he wishes he could shag Louis right then and there._

But, quite frankly, they're in jail, and the guards would definitely notice if Harry was walking unsteadily or Louis had a smug grin on his face every time he saw Harry sit down, so they've come to a mutual decision that they'd wait until they were out of prison to do it (three years for Harry, four for Louis).

"What if you get caught?" Harry asks in a hushed whisper as Louis grinds relentlessly against the bars of their cell. "What're they gonna do, inprison me?" He replies, smirking as he rolls his hips against the metal pole.

Harry's in awe of the boy in front of him, working himself on the pole shamelessly, and he thinks that if anyone were to walk by he'd just keep grinding, because he loves being the center of attention. He looks so good, fringe plastered to his sweaty forehead and outline of his cock visible and straining against his hideous orange pants.

Louis keeps working himself on the bar for a few more minutes, wrapping his legs around it and making sure Harry has a nice view of his arse. Suddenly, there's a loud groan and the sound of a zipper unzipping and Harry's coming all over his fist, moaning Louis' name as quietly as possible as he comes down from his high.

Eventually, Louis and Harry flop down on one of the beds and Harry wraps his hand around Louis' throbbing member, bringing him to his climax as he'd done to himself just minutes ago. Louis smiles at him with half lidded eyes and kisses him sweetly.

"Did you like the show?" He asks, smirking at the younger boy.

"Of course, Louis, always love the way you grind that pole for me." Harry responds with a grin.

They drift off to sleep in seperate beds (because the guards that woke them up would be quite suspicious if they saw the two in the same bed) and before Harry falls asleep, he hears Louis say in a hushed whisper, "When you get out of prison, will you wait for me?"

"Yeah," Harry replies, smiling to himself, "I'll wait forever if I have to."


End file.
